You Can't Help what you Love!?
You Can't Help what you Love!? (ガチで愛してしょうがない！？　''Gachi de Aishite Shouganai!?) is the seventh episode of ''Mitsudomoe. Plot Summary Hon'iki Hentai Gachi Rangers Hitoha is cleaning the house while the TV is on. At that moment, a sentai show called Gachi Rangers is on TV. At first, she thinks it’s a lame show, but she ends up loving it. In her euphoria, while imitating the victory pose of the show, she accidentally puts the vacuum in her father’s face. At school, she thinks that Gachi Rangers is a good show and wants to talk about it with her classmates, but she doesn't think anyone will also like it and she is scared that they will laugh at her for liking what she believes is a childish show. However, she overhears Sugisaki and her friends talking about it. Hitoha walks toward them in order to talk about Gachi Rangers, but at that moment Mitsuba appears and makes fun of Sugisaki, calling it a childish show. Hitoha tries to quietly say that she also saw the show, but Matsuoka suddenly appears, mistaking that Hitoha actually saw a ghost. In order to distract her, she tells Matsuoka that there is a ghost in the science classroom, causing her to run off after it. Frustrated, Hitoha is angered at being unable to share her love for the show when Yabe comes up to her and greets her. She then hears his ringtone on his phone and recognizes it as the Gachi Rangers opening theme. Both start talking about it and the teacher says that he is sort of a secret fan of the show. At that moment, a gust of wind blows up Hitoha’s skirt. She asks if Yabe saw it (the show), but he mistakes it for Hitoha’s panties and denies it; this makes her upset, which confuses Yabe, as it seems to him that she wished for him to see under her skirt. Then, another gust blows Hitoha’s skirt and she believes that the teacher might have seen her panties, so she awkwardly asks Yabe about it. Believing she is talking about the show now, Yabe says that he saw it. As Yabe gushes further, Hitoha is disgusted and she calls him a hideous pervert that should be executed. Yabe starts crying in confusion, confirming that he was talking about Gachi Rangers. Hitoha realizes her mistake and runs away, leaving a crying Yabe behind, as she apologizes to the Gachi Rangers. Love You, Love You, Love You So Much! Mitsuba is looking at a photo in an old album of a good looking high-school-age boy and asks for his identity. Much to her shock, it turns to be young Soujirou. Futaba finds another old photo of him when he was her age and asks her father to keep it. He accepts, but tells her to take good care of it. At school, the Hopeless Squad follows Satou around as they make a competition out of breathing the air that he walks through. Back at the classroom, Shiori notices Futaba's photo of her father, but she thinks it's a photo of Satou. Jealous, Airi demands that Futaba give her the photo, claiming that she loves him more, but Futaba says that they love each other so much that they even take baths together, enlarging the misunderstanding and causing Airi to faint from shock. The Hopeless Squad decides to steal Futaba’s photo. Airi manages to acquire it while Futaba is asleep in class and they go to make copies of it. Futaba wakes up, however, and chases them down. During the confrontation, Airi accidentally drops the photo out of the fourth floor window, but Futaba simply leaps out the window after it, landing in a tree. At this, Shiori and Mayumi comment that Futaba is very passionate and that they may not stand a chance against her, which angers Airi. Airi goes down to get the photo first and both girls struggle for it, until Airi breaks down in tears saying that she won’t lose to Futaba for that person’s affection, meaning Satou. Believing she thinks this is about her father, Futaba relents and gives her the photo, then invites Airi to her house to take a bath with them. That night, Airi is happy about sharing a bath with whom she believes to be Satou, but she realizes too late that the boy from the photo is actually Futaba’s dad. Mr. Android, Whose Panties Did You See? Futaba approaches Satou at school. She is wearing a skirt as opposed to her usual shorts, saying Mitsuba got too fat to wear it and that she's using it for an experiment. She asks Satou if he will take part of it and he accepts. In response, Futaba aims to kick him in the face, just barely missing him. She asks if he saw her panties, but he could not even see Futaba's lightning quick movement. Futaba reveals that Chiba suggested this experiment to her and said that Satou would be the perfect subject because he loves panties so much that he wouldn't close his eyes. So, Futaba kicks at him again and again. Satou runs to the classroom to accuse Chiba. The Hopeless Squad sees Futaba attacking Satou and they try to defend him. Futaba says that she's trying to show her panties to him, which the Squad takes as another of her high-pressure love tactics. Immediately, the three girls attempt to show their panties to Satou, much to his horror. The rumor quickly spreads all over school that Satou will fall in love with whomever shows him their panties first, and in seconds poor Satou is chased by a stampede full of girls. Trying to escape, Satou goes back to the classroom, where he meets Chiba. Futaba kicks at Satou again and he evades her, but he falls down on Chiba. When the girls arrive, they see that upon falling, Satou accidentally pulled down Chiba's pants, exposing his underwear. Futaba declares Chiba the winner and all the girls leave in despair. Love Monday Hitoha happily watches a new Gachi Rangers episode. Upon turning the TV off, she realizes that Futaba was watching the show as well. Hitoha demands that Futaba not tell anyone that she likes Gachi Rangers. Futaba also liked the show, however, so the next day she discusses it with Yabe. Hitoha tries to participate in the talk, but she is too shy to do it. During class, Hitoha is distracted thinking about Gachi Rangers and her troubles with Yabe not understanding her, and Yabe scolds her for not paying attention. Sugisaki and Miyashita believe it is strange for Hitoha to be distracted in class, while Yoshioka believes that maybe she is in love with someone. When the class ends, Hitoha tells Futaba that she will apologize for humiliating Yabe the day before and confess her mutual love (for the Gachi Rangers). After Futaba leaves the classroom, Hitoha is approached by Yoshioka, who has misunderstood the situation and thinks that Hitoha is actually in love with Yabe. Hitoha recalls from earlier that Yoshioka was talking about the Gachi Rangers, so she assumes that she is also a fan. While Hitoha talks about her love for the Gachi Rangers in ambiguous terms, Yoshioka thinks that she is talking about a strange, perverted relationship with Yabe. Still, she wishes Hitoha luck in confessing her love to Yabe, but Yabe enters just as she says this, much to Hitoha's embarrassment. Characters & Cast *Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi *Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi *Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka *Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro *Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko *Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi *Airi Ogata: Chihara Minori *Mayumi Katou: Uchida Aya *Shiori Itou: Iguchi Yuka *Miku Sugisaki: Saito Chiwa *Miyashita: Oohara Momoko *Sakiko Matsuoka: Hayama Ikumi *Yuki Yoshioka: Toyosaki Aki *Soujirou Marui: Adama Masuo Manga differences *When Hitoha runs away leaving Yabe crying after a misunderstanding with Gachi Rangers, she says to herself that she actually loves them and she makes a dramatic face while saying "Gachi Rangers". This is only seen in the anime. Category:Season 1 Episodes